Cierra los ojos
by Lyrien
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto, han pasado varios años y las cosas parecen ir bien. Sin embargo, un día comienzan de nuevo las desapariciones y cosas extrañas suceden alrededor de dos personas que ven cómo todo se desmorona a su alrededor.Dramione.2/3/10 capi 6!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!! Esta es mi primera historia en fanfic y ojalá seáis comprensivos conmigo. Si os digo la verdad he escrito desde los...9 años por lo menos, pero jamás un fanfic, lo que pasa que una amiga me metió el gusanillo y nada...**

**Me inspiré en una tediosa clase de historia (de esos días que no te enteras de nada). Y nada, sin más aquí os la dejo. Besotes a todos! Los que dejan reviews y los que no xD (yo soy del segundo grupo)**

**Así que, de paso, decirle a Mad que adoro sus historias y que me enganchó a los dramione!**

**IMPORTANTE: Iré cambiando la historia del presente al pasado... Ahora lo aviso, después intentaré avisarlo, ya que los cambios no son tan evidentes.  
**

* * *

_A Ale, porque aquel día me dijiste que me buscarías por tierra, mar y aire._

_El suelo estaba inundado de cadáveres, una niebla espesa cubría el suelo del bosque, cubierto de hojas desmayadas en el suelo, que crujían de dolor con cada una de sus pisadas._

_La chica se aferró los brazos para tratar de infundirse un poco de calor. Tiritaba violentamente y sus ropas rasgadas apenas conseguían abrigarla._

_Por la hora, debía estar anocheciendo, pues la claridad empezaba a tornarse oscuridad con una suavidad propia de un vals; sin pausa, pero sin prisa._

_Tenía miedo, miedo e impotencia. Quería salir de allí y huir, de sí misma y del dolor que empezaba a lacerar su pecho sin piedad alguna. No sabía dónde se encontraban sus amigos, tampoco dónde se encontraba él; probablemente muertos o secuestrados en algún lugar inhóspito donde morirían a causa de las torturas. Y ella, ella era una traidora. Se había quedado escondida, paralizada, viendo cómo se los llevaban y quedándose sola en aquel bosque que le ponía los pelos de punta._

_Un crujido la hizo detenerse, su varita estaba rota y no había sido capaz de robarle ninguna a algún cadáver, no podía. Tan desvalida y desorientada se encontraba, que apenas se inmutó cuando una niña salió de entre los árboles y se abrazó a sus piernas._

_Sus ojos, de un azul penetrante y sus rizos negros, llenos de ramitas, la descolocaron. Estaba llorando._

_La cogió en brazos, intentando no llorar ella también y buscó, buscó a la persona que había salvado a aquella cría inocente. La pequeña se escondía entre los bucles castaños de su salvadora y sollozaba casi en silencio, parecía saber que no era el momento más adecuado para molestar._

_Siguió avanzando. **¿Dónde estás?Mi amor, dime que no te has ido... **Buscaba, aferrada a esa idea._

_Un sonido apenas audible la hizo detenerse; colocó a la niña en su espalda y caminó, indecisa. No sabía si era una trampa o no, pero debía arriesgarse. Además ¿qué más podía hacer? Sin varita, sin ánimo, ella sólo era una sombra, no importaba morir. Agitó sus cabellos ensangrentados y repletos de hojas, decidida, y siguió._

_A los pocos pasos chocó contra un cuerpo, aún caliente. El corazón le dio un vuelvo, por fin un rayo de esperanza. Era alguien que la llamaba, alguien con vida._

_Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y le acarició el rostro. Allí estaba, el chico que lo había dado todo en aquella lucha, por salvarla a ella, por salvarlos a ambos; su chico, aunque para todos siguiera aparentemente con Ron._

_Hermione lo abrazó con cierta desesperación, se estaba desangrando y ella debía hacer algo._

_-Mi amor, aguanta. Por favor...-le suplicó, llorando._

_-Herm...-dijo al límite de sus fuerzas._

_Buscó una varita por los alrededores, la chiquilla la miraba sin entender nada, estaba asustada. Por suerte, encontró la del muchacho a unos metros. El altanero Malfoy se había removido inquieto cuando ella se alejó y sólo cuando volvió a su lado se calmó, mostrando un asomo de sonrisa antes de perder la conciencia._

_Hermione agarró con firmeza a su amado y a la pequeña, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tenía que concentrarse. Pensó con fiereza en el sitio al que deseaba ir. Pronto, sintió un gancho en el ombligo que la arrastrada, Draco y una niña de inquietantes ojos azules iban con ella._

* * *

_Un año antes_

_Estaba acorralada contra un árbol, había perdido la varita y un sujeto de duros ojos grises la amenazaba de muerte. Ella esperaba con inminencia un hechizo que nunca se produjo._

_Su captor estaba completamente en tensión, asesinándola con la mirada de odio más penetrante de la tierra y sin embargo, no hacía nada._

_-No te atreves, ¿eh? ¿Qué dirán de ti ahora, Malfoy? ¿Te sientes muy hombre con ese disfraz matando muggles inocentes? ¿Me matarás? -le gritó en pleno rostro- ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame de una vez!_

_-Cállate-le ordenó, colérico. Apretó los dientes y le enterró la varita aún más en el corazón, sus miradas se encontraron._

_-¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? ¡Malnacido! ¡Cobarde! ¡Hij...! Um..Um.. -trató de seguir chillándole insultos, pero el rubio le había tapado la boca, exasperado._

_-Te dije que te callaras, estoy intentando pensar-le espetó, furioso._

_A Hermione le dio un ataque de risa. _**_¿El hurón? ¿Pensando? _**_Eso es nuevo.__Se carcajeó._

_Malfoy pegó un puñetazo en el árbol, a unos centímetros de su oreja izquierda y se acercó peligrosamente a su oído._

_-Mira, Granger, me estás hartando. Si por casualidad mis amigos nos oyen, estás muerta, así que procura cerrar el pico o no respondo._

_Se quedó atónita, mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre bailando la conga y cantando un rap con la voz de Elvis. _**_¿Qué hace este estúpido hurón defendiéndome?_**

_Aún así, no se esperaba en absoluto lo que ocurrió a continuación. El chico había suavizado sus facciones paulatinamente, se lo veía cansado, ojeroso, preocupado. Hizo inexistentes los centímetros que los separaban y la abrazó, la abrazó con ternura, acariciando sus desordenados bucles, recorriendo su espalda, aspirando su dulce aroma a lavanda._

_Ella se había quedado aterrada, sin saber qué hacer. Su cuerpo estaba acalambrado y su cerebro no daba señales de vida, se había tomado una temporada de vacaciones. _**_Vamos, imbécil, __defiéndete, es Malfoy, Dios santo._**

_-¿Qué.. qué haces?- consiguió preguntar, tras unos minutos._

_-Ayúdame Granger. A...yú..dame...- suplicó entre sollozos._

_Su cuerpo seguía en el caribe tomando caipiriñas. _**_Malfoy, ¿llorando? ¿Quééééééééééé? ¿En qué universo paralelo podía ocurrir eso? ¿Me está pidiendo ayuda?_**

_Se negaba a aceptar aquello, no podía ser verdad. Sin embargo, por inercia correspondió a su abrazo y trató de consolarlo._

**_¿Qué coño hago? Estás tarada. T-A-R-A-D-A. ¿Cómo puedes consolar a un asqueroso hurón?_**

_-Tranquilo- le susurró, sin embargo- Todo saldrá bien. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-No puedo huir de él, mi madre...ella es lo único que me queda._

_-¿Quién es él? Malfoy, ¿qué está pasando?-el chico tembló, como respuesta- No te preocupes, te ayudaré._

_-Gracias- suspiró, aliviado._

_Se secó las lágrimas a manotazos y le sonrió. Unas profundas ojeras se veían bajo sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos helados, desolados por una tristeza que encogía el corazón._

_Malfoy levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro, admirando la suavidad de su piel. No entendía cómo había accedido a ayudarlo. No podía ser así de fácil._

_Ella, por su parte, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias. No deseaba plantearse en aquellos momentos qué sentido tenía todo eso ni por qué se dejaba querer. No importaba nada de eso, sólo la mano de su peor enemigo acariciándola con una extraña dulzura que jamás le había visto._

_El rubio se tensó de repente y miró a su alrededor, Hermione notó el cambio y abrió los ojos al instante, alarmada._

_-¿Qué..?-empezó._

_Notó cómo él colocaba un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar; la miró, suplicante._

_Esperaron unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos, ambos con los corazones acelerados y respirando con cierta dificultad._

_Al sentir que el peligro se evaporaba, Malfoy besó la mejilla de la bruja cariñosamente y le guiñó el ojo, dándose la vuelta._

_Hermione reaccionó, corrió a frenarlo antes de que se desvaneciera._

_-Quédate- le pidió._

_-No Granger, tengo que irme. Te mantendré informada._

_-Pero..._

_-No te preocupes por mí, miento muy bien -le dedicó una juguetona sonrisa de medio lado._

_Hermione hiperventiló visiblemente, nunca lo había visto sonreírLE así._

_-Cuídate._

_-Lo haré y procura mantener la boca cerrada. Por el bien de los dos._

_-Tranquilo_

_-Adiós._

_-Sé bueno._

_-Eso nunca._

_El rubio se desvaneció en el aire y ella se quedó allí, anonadada, sin saber cómo actuar._

**_¿Qué ha sido eso, Hermione? ¿Sé bueno? _**_Sacudió la cabeza, confundida y volvió a casa a paso lento, esperando que Ron estuviera estudiando en la academia y que Harry y Ginny se hubieran quedado en algún banco de un parque toqueteándose._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
_

_**Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo. Besitos grandes.**_

_**¿De qué tiene miedo nuestro hurón?**_

_**¿A dónde se lleva Hermione a Draco?**_

_**¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**Bueno, para eso tendréis que esperar a los próximos capítulos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Woooooooooaaaaaaaaa, un día y dos reviews (no me lo creo ni yo)... Aquí cuelgo el segundo capítulo para que no me acusen de que dejo con las ganas xD Pero no se acostumbren, normalmente colgaré uno por semana y los findes. Cuando esté de exámenes finales dudo que tenga mucho rato para escribir, pero también lo avisaré o si no, dejaré capítulos más cortitos.

Dayis muchichísimas gracias por tu review me ha encantado y ojalá no te decepcione el capítulo jejeje! Va a ir habiendo más sorpresas conforme cuelgue y el cap 3 es el que más me gusta.

Y Mad, me alegró montón que me escribieras algo. Gracias por el consejo, nada de negritas, salvo en los pensamientos.

**Y, por cierto, os aviso los cambios del presente y el pasado en la historia entre paréntesis... En este cap no hace mucha falta, pero por si acaso... **

Soy una intento de estudiante desquiciada xD

* * *

**(PRESENTE)**

Lo alzó en brazos como pudo, había adelgazado bastante en los últimos meses y esa era una de las cosas que más la preocupaban, aunque ahora lo agradecía enormemente. La niña la miraba en silencio, caminando pegada a sus talones; las lágrimas seguían formando surcos de blancura en sus cachetes llenos de suciedad.

Subió las escalinatas de mármol de una hermosa casa, la enorme puerta de madera tenía una aldaba de bronce en el centro en forma de serpiente. Ignoró los detalles exteriores, la lujosidad que la rodeaba y llamó a la puerta con insistencia, hasta que un taconeo se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Ya voy, ya voy- contestó una voz de chica malhumorada.

La puerta se abrió y la anfitriona se quedó en el sitio, con la boca abierta; miraba alternativamente al chico rubio, a la muchacha que lo sostenía y a la niña de ojos hermosos que los acompañaba.

-¡Parkinson, reacciona, que se desangra!- gritó Hermione, al borde de la histeria.

Parpadeó confundida ante el grito de la morena y, en un segundo, provocó un caos de chillidos, órdenes y tropiezos; con lo que, en menos que se tarda en decir Parkinson, Draco ya estaba encamado en una habitación del piso superior y unos elfos domésticos le curaban las heridas solícitamente.

-Entra, mujer, estás temblando-le dijo-Tú también, pequeña.

Hermione había observado todo el espectáculo sin moverse y ahora se lanzó a los brazos de la otra chica, sollozando. La niña entró trastabillando tras ellas y un elfo doméstico cerró la puerta.

-Se pondrá bien, vamos.-le indicó.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, la llevó hasta un lujoso salón, decorado rícamente con pinturas antiguas y muebles de época victoriana. La pequeña iba prendida de su mano, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor sin decir una palabra.

Se sentaron juntas en un gran sofá, frente a una chimenea de piedra.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-quiso saber.

-Lo y Ron secuestrados. Todos muertos.

-Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Cómo? A mí no me avisaron de nada.

-Fue Alan, Alan y su grupo.

-Granger, si es así, no es prudente que os quedéis aquí. En cuanto Draco esté mejor debes llevártelo lejos y a la niña también. Alan puede requerir mi presencia- una sombra de temor cruzó sus ojos.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.

-¿Quiénes han muerto?

-Íbamos en esa estúpida excursión. Los muggles no tenían ni idea de que los íbamos a sacar del país para protegerlos. Eran las familias que se encontraban en el papel que me dio Draco, aquel de los objetivos inmediatos de Alan; personas poderosas e influyentes. Nos estaban esperando y en nada nos rodearon. Se llevaron a Harry, a Ron, a Ginny, a Luna... Los demás murieron. A los muggles los asesinaron sin piedad: mujeres, niños, embarazadas. Poco les importaba.

La chica temblaba como una hoja reviviendo aquellos acontecimientos, Pansy trató de tranquilizarla e hizo aparecer una humeante taza de té.

-Bebe, te sentará bien- la apremió- ¿Tú no quieres nada, preciosa?-la pequeña negó-Eh...bien. ¿Cómo descubrieron a Draco?

-Alan ya sospechaba de él, ya sabes y lo vio intentando convencer a esta cría de que huyera.

-¡Imprudente!- se enfadó- Tuvo suerte de no morir y encima me ha puesto en peligro a mí.

-Lo hizo por algo bueno-susurró Hermione, amedrentada- Mírala, es adorable.

-Sí, pero no necesitamos héroes muertos, Granger, esto no es un juego- se desesperó.

-¡Lo sé!- casi gritó.

Suspiró, exasperada y bebió algo de té. Se recostó contra el sofá, rendida, el día había sido el más largo de su vida. La niña lloraba todavía, apoyada en su brazo, sentía cómo le mojaba la destrozada camisa. Pansy parecía derrotada, sumida en sus propios pensamientos que también parecían torturarla; había escondido la cara entre las manos y se pasaba los dedos por la frente frenéticamente.

-No te tortures-le pidió Hermione, posándole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Ese imbécil con complejo de héroe! ¿Desde cuándo es San Potty?- se quejó.

Hermione la miró, dolida; no quería pensar en Harry y en los demás. En aquellos momentos no podía ayudarles, estaba sola o casi y debía trazar un plan. Sentía como si un maligno dedo le agujereara el corazón lo más lentamente que podía para hacerla sufrir. No, no podía pensar en ellos.

-Perdona, Hermione- se apresuró a decirle al verle la cara- No era mi intención.

-¿Hermione?-se extrañó.

-Llevas un año con el tonto del rubiales, ya va siendo hora de que te llame por el nombre-le dedicó una cansada sonrisa.

-Claro, me parece genial.

Volvieron a sumirse en un mutis insoportable. El reloj de pared era una condena, con su imparable tic-tac, indicando que el tiempo corría en su vida y no iba a poder pararlo. Nunca.

Una elfina doméstica apareció corriendo unos minutos más tarde, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

-Ama, el Señor Dacius está esperando en la puerta-la informó de corrido, tirada aún sobre la alfombra.

Ambas chicas se miraron, asustadas.

-Corre a la habitación de Draco y llévatelo.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Donde sea! ¡Vete ya!- le ordenó- Lie, vete con ellos.

La elfina doméstica asintió y se fue tras Hermione y la niña. Las tres subieron las escaleras a todo correr hasta la habitación del enfermo y Hermione se arrojó sobre él.

-Dadme la mano.

Hermione pensó en algún sitio seguro, en el que pudiera cuidar de Draco. Y los cuatro desaparecieron de aquel lugar, en el mismo momento en el que la puerta de entrada se abría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**(PASADO)**

Una lechuza golpeteó la ventana, Hermione la dejó entrar y le desató el sobre de la pata; éste estaba lacrado maestralmente con una D decorada con serpientes.

Abrió la carta apresuradamente y se encontró con una esmerada caligrafía, escrita con tinta color esmeralda. Suspiró aliviada, él estaba bien.

Estaba ansiosa por leerla, hacía una semana que no tenía noticias suyas, desde aquel encuentro tan extraño en el que había pensado que la mataría; y había estado muy preocupada desde entonces, esperando oír alguna noticia de la muerte del joven Malfoy o cosas por el estilo.

_H:_

_Habrás oído las inquietantes noticias que se están escuchando últimamente. La muertes inexplicables, los vendavales, las desapariciones._

_Como bien han explicado por activa y por pasiva en los medios de comunicación, no se trata de la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso. Él murió a manos de Potter hace cinco años y ya no va a regresar._

_Sin embargo, hay un responsable detrás. Se llama Laertes Dacius, es un distinguido empresario de sangre pura, está casado y tiene un hijo. Su hijo, Alan, está loco, al igual que el padre. De tal palo, tal astilla, ya sabes._

_Hace unos meses reactivaron la marca tenebrosa y nos convocaron a todos aquellos que habíamos sido mortífagos. Se auto proclamaron los neomortífagos (originales, ¿verdad?) y no tienen un objetivo claro, más que el de matar y asesinar por diversión._

_Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, van a por los muggles y por todos los que no sean de sangre pura y, claro está, que no se les unan. Por favor, no salgas nunca sola de casa._

_Si ocurre algo, no dudes en avisarme, pero no uses una lechuza. Deberás echar la carta en el buzón de una casa; te adjunto la dirección de la misma al final._

_No espero que lo entiendas, pero no debo huir, aún no; si se enteran de mi traición matarán a mi madre, ya lo hicieron con mi padre. Y no me volvería a perdonar algo semejante._

_Escribe pronto._

_D.M._

Hermione estrechó la carta contra sí. No quería aceptar aquella realidad tan aterradora, otra vez no. No más guerras, no más hijos de puta locos. En los últimos cinco años había rehecho su vida; Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella habían ayudado a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y habían podido acabar juntos su último año. Sus amigos habían elegido como carrera la de aurores y estaban en el último año de academia, trabajando muy duramente; ella había elegido la rama de derecho para luchar por los derechos de los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas oprimidas.

Se echó en la cama que compartía con Ron y sollozó, abrazada a aquel trozo de papel que tan malas noticias le traía. Y, sin embargo, pensar en él le daba calidez. Había cambiado tanto en los últimos tiempos que parecía otro, alguien capaz de llorar y aceptar que había perdido frente a una enemiga.

La chica tembló, aunque no precisamente a causa del miedo; las caricias del rubio la habían enternecido, nunca nadie la había abrazado con esa necesidad acuciante.

Suspiró, se calmó un poco y, cogiendo pluma, tinta y pergamino, se sentó, dispuesta a responderle inmediatamente.

D:

Empezó, usando la misma fórmula que él.

_Gracias por tu carta, la información me ha sido de gran ayuda. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, no me tranquiliza. Había creído librarme de los tiranos y que podría seguir mi vida con normalidad, incluso creí ser feliz._

_Pero esta situación cambia mucho las cosas. Si te sirve de consuelo, quiero que sepas que lucharé contra los neomortífagos y que te ayudaré a salir de ahí. Lo prometo._

_Ten mucho cuidado tú también y no te metas en líos Malfoy, hazle un favor a tu ego._

_De todas formas, me gustaría verte pronto, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_H.G._

_P.D.: Como se te ocurra tardar una semana otra vez, te corto la mano, Hurón._

-¿Qué escribes, Hermione?- le preguntó una voz, sobresaltándola.

Ron atisbaba por encima de su hombro y trataba de leer la carta. Había entrado en la habitación sigilosamente, intentando darle una sorpresa a su novia y ya lo creo que lo había conseguido.

La chica dobló la carta apresuradamente y la metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

-Nada importante, Ron-mintió.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así. Déjame verlo-le suplicó, haciendo pucheros- ¿Por favor?

Hermione negó con firmeza y se pegó a la pared, a modo de escudo. Su novio no se amedrantó; se le acercó con descaro y la besó apasionadamente.

La chica intentó resistire, apretar los labios, pegarle, dejar en blanco su mente; sin embargo, nada dio resultado. Acabó echándole los brazos al cuello y correspondiéndole. El pelirrojo acarició su espalda con una lentitud desesperante y un cariño sin medida.

Ella no se dio cuenta del error hasta que ya estaba hecho. En un segundo, Ron había pasado de su cadera a su culo, le había robado la carta y la había inmovilizado con un sencillo hechizo. Había mejorado considerablemente sus reflejos en la academia.

-Recuérdame que le diga a Harry que este hechizo es genial- observó el chico.

-Ronal Weasley, ni se te ocurra- lo amenazó, fuera de sí.

Hizo caso omiso de su advertencia y de cómo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿D? ¿Quién es D?- se preguntó- ¿No me estarás engañando con él? ¿Neomortífagos? ¿Qué es...? ¿Te ayudaré? ¿MALFOOOY?

La cara del chico se había tornado del mismo color de su pelo, había dejado de respirar y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Hermione aguantó las ganas de reírse.

-¿Qué significa esto, Hermione?-chilló.

-Ron...-empezó

-¿Ahora eres amiguita del Hurón?-siguió sin escucharla.

-Ron, yo no...

-¿Desde cuándo bromeas con Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas ganas de que te responda? ¡Es el enemigo, Hermione!- continuó furioso.

Hermione respiró hondo y comenzó a gritarle como una posesa.

-¡TÚ NO ME CONTROLAS EL CORREO! ¡BROMEO CON QUIEN ME DA LA REALÍSIMA GANA Y LE ESCRIBO A QUIEN QUIERO SEA MALFOY, DIOS, BUDA Y AL MISMÍSIMO VOLDEMORT EN EL INFIERNO!

-Muy bien, ya lo he entendido- repuso, furioso. Deshizo el hechizo y se largó, pisando fuerte.

-Muy bien-respondió ella- Espera, Ron

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mi carta- extendió la mano.

Ron la tiró a sus pies, rabioso y se marchó, totalmente encolerizado. Un portazo proveniente de la puerta de entrada hizo retumbar los cimientos, como si hubiera llegado el juicio final.

La chica se quedó en la puerta, con la carta y una cara sombría que le deformaba el bello rostro. Unas risitas se escucharon.

-Ay, Harry, suéltame- se rio Ginny.

Una melena pelirroja asomó por la puerta de al lado, la chica llevaba la sábana cubriendo su desnudez, Harry asomó por detrás, tapándose con el cuerpo de su novia.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Herms?- preguntó la chica, aún entre risas.

-Nada, seguid con lo vuestro- mintió, con una sonrisa más falsa que la de una barbie.

-¿Segura?- insistió Harry, preocupado, aunque un poco de mala gana.

-¡Claro, tontos!-les apremió, mejorando la mueca intento de sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Ginny jovialmente, arrastrando a Harry tras de sí. El chico se disculpó con una mirada de cordero degollado.

La puerta se cerró y nuevas risitas se escucharon por toda la casa.

**Un día romperán los muelles de la cama**, pensó Hermione, fastidiada.

* * *

**En fin... después de pelearme con linux, con el internet, con mis padres, con el capullo de mi hermano, con Arte y conmigo misma, aquí otro capítulo de escritura accidentada. Besotes ultrahípercariñosos en los cachetitos colorados! xD  
**

Otra vez se lleva a Draco xD ¿Dónde se esconderán?

¿Por qué le tiene tanto miedo Pansy a Alan?

¿Cómo es que Draco está repentinamente tan amable?

¿Quién es la niña?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueeeeeeeeeno, agradecer TODOS los comentarios, que me han encantado. ^^ Y como ya dije, colgaría en los findes. Pos aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que ojalá os guste.

**Sugeisy** muchísimas gracias y no te preocupes, que no lo abandonaré. Amo demasiado este fic. (Y, ya sea dicho, a Draco xD)

**Ela Dakashi**, me ha encantado tu comentario xD Yo también adoro lo de los muelles de la cama y ya conocía esa canción de Roxana; escucho esa cantante desde pequeñita, sobre todo por kiss fm xD Bueno, no te preocupes, no dejaré el fic colgado, como ya he dicho antes. Bezotes!

**Evelyn Cullen Black**, no te preocupes, la intención es lo que cuenta; ya lo leerás xD

**Nyra Potter**, yo la verdad que tampoco pensé en la pareja Draco y Hermione hasta que comencé a leer los fics. Desde entonces estuve pensando en alguna historia bonita para ellos y surgió así de repente, creo que en clase de arte, o historia. Ni idea.

En fin... Y como siempre a todos los vagos como yo que no escriben ningún review. ¡Viva la pereza!

Muchos muchos muchos besitos y enormes achuchones de esta loquita enamorada de las letras ^^

**E****ste capítulo va dedicado a mi pequeña furcia perruna Petit_Delice, porque la amo y es la mejor del mundo. Mi pequeña ninfomanilla, a lo Christine, pero mucho más arrebatadora y hermosa, of course. (Ñam! xD)** _Je t'aime ma pute, ma vie, ma ninfomana folle_. (Es así? ^_^')

* * *

**(PRESENTE)**

-¿Dónde estamos ama? -se atrevió a preguntar la pequeña Lie.

-Hermione, llámame Hermione- le dijo con toda la amabilidad que poseía en aquellos momentos- Estamos en la casa de campo de mis abuelos.

-Si me permite decirle, ama...- comenzó Lie

-Hermione- la interrumpió cansinamente.

-Hermione. Deberíamos ir a un sitio más alejado, aquí podrían encontrarlos fácilmente.

-Lo sé, Lie, lo sé; pero no vamos a la casa. Vamos, ayúdame, te lo mostraré.

Estre las dos cargaron como pudieron con Draco, un Draco que deliraba a causa de la fiebre alta y sudaba copiosamente. La noche cerrada no les iluminaba el camino, por lo que constantemente tropezaban con ramas y zarzas que se enrollaban maliciosamente en sus tobillos. Un batallón de estrellas los miraba desde lo alto, brillando con pereza en el firmamento, parecía que hoy no tenían ganas de guerrerar.

La niña las seguía en silencio, observando cómo Hermione resoplaba y se doblaba a causa del peso del chico; ella no entendía qué pasaba. Sólo quería ver a papá, que la abrazara fuerte y la salvara de los gigantes malos, que siempre le decían qué hacer o cómo comportarse.

Llevaron al chico hasta un cobertizo viejo, lleno de chatarras, algo alejado de la casa. Las telarañas campaban a sus anchas, brillando pálidamente a la suave luz de la varita de Hermione; la niña no se asustó, adoraba a las arañas y le hubiera gustado hacerse un traje de novia cubierto de aquellos encajes tan laboriosos y perfectos. En su casa los gigantes malos chillaban al verlas y las mataban a escobazos, o se subían encima de las sillas para evitarlas; no podía comprenderlos.

Hermione abrió una trampilla en el suelo y bajó hasta un sótano oscuro, cubierto de polvo, donde había alguna que otra caja y muebles en desuso. El cuartucho contaba con camas de niño pequeño, cunas, cajoneras y un pesado armario al que le faltaba una puerta. Todo estaba algo carcomido y muy deteriorado.

-Lie, entra en la casa por la puerta trasera y, en la segunda planta, la primera puerta a la derecha, encontrarás un baño. Tráeme del botiquín todo lo que sirva para curar heridas y un paño mojado.

-Enseguida.

Hermione se quedó a solas con Draco y la pequeña, tenía que hacer de aquel oscuro lugar un sitio medianamente habitable.

Con un movimiento de varita, las cajas volaron apiladas a un rincón; con otro, la suciedad desapareció, agrandó dos camas y las unió, reparó el armario y arregló dos cunas, una para Lie y otra para la niña. Había hecho aparecer una lámpara de velas en el techo que le daba claridad a aque lúgrube espacio.

A pesar de sus arreglos, nada podía hacer con la humedad de las paredes y la inexistencia de ventanas; se encogió de hombros, exhausta, al menos lo había intentado. Se percató de que la cría la miraba fijamente, sin decir nada; no parecía en absoluto sorprendida, eso descolocó un poco a Hermione.

-¿Dormimos?- le preguntó, mostrándole una cansada sonrisa.

La niña agitó la cabeza afirmativamente y, sin esperar respuesta, se acurrucó en una de las cunas y cerró los ojos. Hermione alzó una ceja. **Esta niña es muy rara**. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente, parecía un angelito con aquellos rizos desordenados perfectamente definidos; le dio pena. **Ya ni siquiera tiene padres, ¿qué pasará con ella?**

Echó a Draco en una de las camas y, sin desvestirse, se puso junto a él, tratando de no abrazarle donde tenía heridas. Poco después, ambos dormían, con las respiraciones acompasadas; unos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, ella no dormía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**(PASADO)**

-¡Draco! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Una eternidad, saliste en la mañana- Christine se colgó de su brazo y siguió parloteando cual disco rayado.- Te necesité cuando me desperté y tuve que usar al plasta de Nathan.

Draco la miró, molesto. Tenía sus propios problemas en la cabeza y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar a una criaja ninfómana que lo acosaba todo el rato. Respiró hondo, no era conveniente mandarla de un hechizo al otro lado de la habitación y hacer que traspasara el enorme espejo, aunque le hubiera producido una sádica satisfacción.

-Mira, Christine, estoy cansado; así que te aconsejo que me dejes en paz.

-O si no, ¿qué?- se rió, juguetona.

El chico le sonrió con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla, su mentón. Christine cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias; se estremeció cuando las manos del chico llegaron a su cuello y su aliento en su oído le puso los pelos de punta.

-Si no- repuso suavemente- Te mato.

Apretó la garganta de ella con saña, soltándola antes de que se asfixiara. La vio manotear en busca de aire y salir huyendo de la habitación, mirándolo con odio; él ni siquiera se inmutó.

Se echó en su cama, aliviado y cerró los ojos, necesitaba pensar. Su mullido edredón lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y el olor a ropa limpia que emanaba de las sábanas, lo cautivó durante unos segundos. En esos instantes creía volver a estar en casa y no en aquella estúpida mansión.

**Si el plan sale bien, podré liberar a mi madre y largarme de este lugar. La tonta de Granger ya casi confía en mí, hasta me ha pedido que no tarde en escribirle. Dacius tenía razón, es la que más siente debilidad por los pobres desvalidos llorones, nunca pensé que funcionaría.**

Sonrió para sí y una dulce música comenzó a sonar con un golpe de varita. Era una música de piano hermosa, su favorita. Se dejó inundar por las sensaciones que le provocaba, por la calidez que inundaba su pecho; estaba en paz con el mundo en aquellos momentos. Y es que, se podía permitir el luja de soñar y alejarse de todo, hasta de su penosa situciación. En sus sueños, estaba echado sobre la hierba y el viento agitaba su pelo, él no sentía más que la ausencia de dolor, un dolor que lo acompañaba siempre.

Sin embargo, unos gritos en la habitación de al lado lo sacaron de su burbuja. **Joder y ahora, ¿qué pasa?** Apagó la música y se dirigió al foco del sonido.

Christine chillaba, tirada en la cama de su hermana. Su hermoso pelo negro y liso como la noche, estaba siendo arrancado, con todo el cariño de su corazón, por una desquiciada Josephine.

-¡Serás zorra de mierda!- gritaba fuera de sí la chica, con complejo de peluquera frustrada- ¡Vuelve a tocar a Nathan y no respondo, hija de puta, juro que te mato!

-¡Déjame, joder, estás pirada!- se intentaba defender la otra.- Si tu novio es un lerdo no es mi culpa, haberte buscado a un ser plurineuronal y no a éste, que su única neurona está la mayor parte del tiempo de vacaciones.

Los tirones de pelo aumentaron.

-¡Niñata, te tendría que haber tirado por la ventana cuando naciste! ¡Te lo advierto, sigue con el jueguecito de Nathan y te mato a crucios, puta!

Draco contemplaba la escena divertido, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de forma seductora. Su pelo rebelde le caían en mechones sobre la frente.

-Chicas, chicas, que haya paz- se rió.

-¿Paz? ¡Y una leche! ¡La mato!- siguió Josephine, haciendo caso omiso del rubio.

-¡Draco! Por favor, quítamela de encima- pidió la otra, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo tienes merecido, niña- se encongió de hombros y se dirigió a la otra chica- ¿Me puedes explicar qué ha hecho esta vez, Jo?

-¡Esta asquerosa lo ha vuelto a hacer! ¡La muy guarra me cogió un par de pelos y se bebió una poción multijugos para tirarse a MI Nathan con mi aspecto!

Draco comenzó a reírse con ganas, tuvo que agarrarse las costillas, no podía parar. Cayó al suelo, se le saltaban las lágrimas, la situación era de lo más divertida.

-Que... ha... hecho... ¿qué?- se carcajeó, la risa le impedía hablar seguido.

Josephine lo fulminó con la mirada, conteniéndose para no asesinarlo a él también. Tendría que deshacerse de dos cuerpos y eso sería una lata.

-¡No hace gracia!- ladró.

-Si tú lo dices.-le dijo, sin hacerle caso. Podría estar así durante una semana entera- Pero te aconsejo que escondas mejor las pociones multijugos de ahora en adelante, si no quieres que tu novio siga divirtiéndose con menores de edad, creo que es delito.

Esquivó el jarrón que le había lanzado Josephine y salió de la habitación, haciendo oídos sordos a los chillidos de Christine. Negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

Las peleas entre las hermanas Labelle eran constantes en aquella casa. La pequeña, Christine, tenía dieciséis años y era una adicta al sexo sin remedio; su pelo negro y liso caía como una cortina un poco más allá de los hombros, parecido al pelo de las chinas, o eso pensaba él. Poseía unos ojos turquesas impresionantes y un halo de inocencia que la hacían apetecible.

Su hermana, Josephine, era igual que la pequeña. Salvo el pelo, el cual tenía ondulado y sus labios, unos jugosos labios a los que era imposible resistirse.

Como buenas hermanas, se odiaban a muerte y se defendían la una a la otra a muerte. Paradojas de la vida.

El rubio se encaminó al salón, silbando por lo bajo una canción trsite y melancólica, le gustaban este tipo de canciones. Como suponía, en el salón estaban los demás, jugando al ajedrez mágico, fumando, riendo y hablando de sexo, para variar.

Nathan le contaba a Alec su mañana movidita con la que creía que era su novia, ambos reían e intercambiaban pareceres.

-Tío, te juro que nunca me lo había hecho así. Estaba desatada, perdía las veces que me corrí.

-Pues cuidado, que cuando empiezan a querer probar cosas nuevas es que se aburren, así que espero que estés a la altura.

-¡Anda ya! Jo está loquita por mí, además, es la persona más sincera del mundo.

Emily le estaba dando una paliza a Pansy en el ajedrez mágico. Su mejor amiga tenía un aspecto extraño, parecía haber llorado y movía las piezas al azar, como si le diera igual. Eso no era normal, ella era una slytherin competitiva y jamás se dejaba ganar.

Alan miraba la partida interesado, su mano derecha estaba posada sobre el hombro de Pansy, como una garra. Draco enarcó una ceja, notaba los nudillos del chico blancos, se veía que estaba apretando. **¿Qué carajo...?**

Emily saltó de su asiento dando botes, tiró el tablero por los suelos y se echó en brazos de Draco; parecía no darse cuenta o no querer ver el aspecto de Pansy.

-¡Gané, gané, gané!- gritó excitada.- ¿Lo has visto, Draco? ¡Le gané a Pansy!

Pansy seguía sentada, medio ida; varias piezas habían caído en su regazo, pero parecía darle igual. Dracó se desembarazó de la saltarina Emily y se agachó junto a Pansy.

-Ey, canija, te ganaron- le susurró.

-Ya- contestó, con indiferencia.

-¿Podemos hablar?-inquirió- A solas.

Draco miró a Alan y vio cómo éste le dirigía una mirada de advertencia de su amiga. Las alarmas del rubio comenzaron a sonar como molestas sirenas de ambulancia, bloqueando su razonamiento. Todo era demasiado extraño.

-Claro, Draco.

Salieron juntos del salón, el chico la mantenía fuertemente cogida por la cintura. Tenía la sensación de que si la soltaba, caería al suelo, desmadejada.

Vieron cómo, conforme ellos salían, un ciclón llamado Josephine entraba, arrastrando a su hermana de los pelos y gritándole incoherencias a su confundido novio.

Draco llevó a la chica a una habitación vacía y se sentaron en unos sillones, frente a frente. Él atrapó las manos de Pansy entre las suyas, las tenía heladas.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado, guapísima.

Lágrimas silenciosas surcaron las mejillas de la morena, estaba nerviosa y tiritaba.

-Draco, yo...

Se echó en brazos de su amigo, llorando desconsoladamente, su cuerpo se convulsionaba en amargos sollozos.

-Es por Alan, ¿verdad?- la ayudó. Pansy lloró más fuerte- Si te ha hecho algo, me las pagará.

La chica paró de llorar súbitamente y lo miró, asustada. Las palabras de Alan la mortificaron en lo más hondo.

-No, Draco...

-¿Qué te ha hecho, Pansy?- la interrumpió, estaba agresivo, aunque no con ella.

-De verdad que no...

-¡Cuéntamelo!

-Lo siento.

La chica se levantó antes de que pudiera detenerla y salió de la habitación, con el rostro escondido entre las manos.

Draco se quedó allí, paralizado. Por una vez, no entendía nada de nada.

* * *

Pueeeeeees aquí acabo el capítulo que tanto esfuerzo me costó llevar a buen término. Llegué tarde al cine xD mis amigas casi me matan y, además, casi le arranco la cabeza a mi hermano porque no salía de la ducha. Bueno, aun así y con todo, aquí lo tenéis. Ojalá os guste.

**¿Qué le pasa a Alan con Pansy?**

**¿Quién es la niña?**

**¿Qué harán Draco y Hermione en el lugar al que han ido? ¿Los encontrarán?**

Muy pronto sigo!


	4. Chapter 4

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! En fin... No tengo palabras para disculparme y aunque no os lo creáis, adoro esta historia y todo lo que gira a su alrededor. La he pensado montón de veces y he cambiado millones de cosas en mi mente. Ha pasado casi un año desde que no actualicé más o menos y es que... en este último año han pasado demasiadas cosas y en lo último que me podía preocupar era en seguir con esta historia. Primero debía retomar mi vida de alguna manera.

Ya lo he hecho, o eso creo... y espero poder seguir con esto hasta el final. Aunque no os esperéis regularidad, porque soy una persona inconstante. De lo que sí podéis estar seguro es de que acabaré esta historia, sea como sea.

Besitos a todos los que me dejaron reviews. En serio, ayudan muchísimo y perdón a todos. Ni siquiera me espero más reviews, al fin y al cabo, no los merezco. Disfruten con el capítulo.

* * *

**(PRESENTE)**

No tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, aunque no sentía los rayos de sol en su rostro. Eso le pareció muy raro, ya que en su habitación de la mansión, solía despertarse con la calidez del astro rey.

Sin embargo, aun sin abrir, pudo oler la desagradable humedad de la habitación, mezclada con un conocido y exquisito aroma. Un cálido cuerpo se abrazaba al suyo, notaba sus huesos a punto de romperse, le dolía todo y le costaba pensar.

Su mente conectó recuerdos a la velocidad de la luz y, de repente, recordó todo. Sintió muchas emociones encontradas, tantas que quiso chillar; pero al comprobar que ella estaba bien, sólo pudo pensar en una obsesiva idea. **Madre, madre, madre...**

Trató de levantarse, sin éxito, apenas podía moverse; el dolor de las heridas lo atravesó como un millar de dagas acuchillándolo sin piedad y, para rematar su evidente inmovilidad, era incapaz de ver nada. **¿Qué coño...?**

-Um...- se removió incómodo y quiso levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió de nuevo.- ¡Joder!-masculló.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Había estado preocupada toda la noche por el chico, atenta a no pegarse mucho a él; porque eso podría haberle abierto las heridas y hacerlo sangrar de nuevo, con las evidentes consecuencias.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?- lo interrogó, más alto de lo necesario.

-Bueno, mi estado no es lo que definiría "estar bien", pero supongo que dentro de lo que cabe se me podría calificar con un...

La chica lo besó impulsivamente, sin dejarlo terminar. Era el chico que más amaba, la única persona con la que se sentía tranquila y segura, a pesar de las dificultades de su extraña relación y las diferencias de bandos, ella daría su vida por aquel rubio lleno de heridas.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó y comenzó a derramar redondas y gruesas lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo. No era solo el alivio que sentía al saberlo vivo, sino el dolor al pensar en sus compañeros, sus mejores amigos que estarían siendo torturados en aquellos momentos. Sabía que ni con todas las lágrimas del mundo podría aliviar su amargura.

-...aprobado.-acabó Draco, cuando vio sus labios liberados. No añadió nada más y la estrechó contra sí, procurando no rozar sus heridas.

Ninguno necesitó decir nada. Se conocían los suficiente como para que sus manos hablaran por ellos y el dolor que sentían, tanto físico como emocional, era inexpresable. Sus pechos estaban llenos de temor por el futuro, un futuro incierto que no sabían cómo enfrentar. Si tan solo pudieran vivir en paz. **Eso es imposible**, pensaron casi al unísono. Les hubiera gustado no leer sus propios pensamientos por unos segundos, amparados por la oscuridad del cuartucho. Un movimiento cercano los volvió a la realidad de golpe y se separaron de mala gana, compartiendo un último y breve beso.

Hermione alcanzó la varita del chico y volvió a encender la lámpara de techo que había hecho aparecer, iluminándolos a todos. Lie y la pequeña parpadearon confundidas y miraron a su alrededor desde sus cunas, se notaba que les había costado unos minutos ubicar el lugar donde estaban.

Draco lo observó todo con el ceño fruncido. **Vaya pinta tenemos, parecemos salidos de una película Gore**. Observó el pelo de la niña pequeña, lleno de ramitas y su vestido cubierto de sangre, así como el revuelto y ensangrentado pelo de Hermione; deseó no ver más un espejo para no tener que contemplarse, debía ser el que tenía peor pinta.

-¿Dónde estamos, Herms?

-En el sótano de una casucha donde mi abuelo guarda las herramientas. La casa está algo lejos, pero no me parecía seguro escondernos allí, aunque si lo prefieres...

-No, no, tranquila-se apresuró a cortarla- No soy un príncipe ni nada por el estilo, esto es más seguro.

-De todas formas, tenemos que ir a la casa para conseguir algo de alimento y asearnos un poco.

La niña seguía observando, como la noche anterior, sin intervenir para nada. Unos ojos grises se fijaron en ella e hizo como si no la reconociera.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, como si fuera algo casual.

-No lo sé, no habla mucho. Es la niña que rescataste ayer, no quise dejarla sola en el bosque.-se excusó.

-Has hecho bien-le sonrió de forma cálida, cosa que calentó el corazón de Hermione- Ey, pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

La pequeña clavó sus ojos azules en el chico y sonrió con un brillo de inteligencia en sus pupilas.

-Me llamo Iliareth, aunque mi papá siempre me llama Ili o Ilichi-se sintió satisfecha con su extensa respuesta y los miró, esperando que dijeran algo.

Hermione la observaba con un semblante lleno de pena, no sabía cómo explicarle que sus padres estaban muertos, era una niña demasiado pequeña. A Draco, por el contrario, se le oscureció la mirada al escuchar aquella inocente respuesta. **Tu padre... **Miró hacia otra parte y apretó los dientes, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a la morena.

-Draco, ¿de veras te sientes bien?

Los ojos de la chica que amaba apaciguaron sus ánimos y le ayudaron a dar una respuesta satisfactoria para enmascarar su mentira.

-Sí, tranquila,_ todo_ está bien- respondió con firmeza, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Hermione le creyó ciegamente y se aferró a la actitud resuelta del chico, que le pareció como una tabla salvadora.

* * *

**(PRESENTE)**

El chico levantó la mirada con una rabia y un odio que jamás había sentido. Quiso escupirle en la cara, matarlo, descuartizarlo, quemarlo y danzar alrededor de la hoguera con sonoros gritos de alegría.

-Ya lo he dicho y lo volveré a repetir. NO LO SÉ- respondió por enésima vez.

No había dormido en toda la noche y seguía sentado en aquella silla, encadenado como un animal y mojado de pies a cabezas. La mazmorra en la que se encontraba no era precisamente un lugar cálido y le era imposible no temblar todo el rato, al igual que un crío. La humillación era lo que más le pesaba en el alma.

Un chico de unos veinte años se paseaba, mirándolo ceñudo. **He usado todas las técnicas que me dijo Alan, pero este sigue sin soltar prenda. Quizás debería hacer caso omiso a lo que me dijo y pasar verdaderamente a la acción.**

Con un elegante movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer la silla y las cadenas y el pelirrojo cayó al suelo. Aprovechó para desentumecerse las muñecas y los tobillos y se levantó, apartándose el pelo empapado del rostro.

-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, comadreja-se burló, Nathan- Vas a desear no haber puesto un pie en este asqueroso mundo; al fin y al cabo, solo eres un looser.

Ron se lanzó contra aquel odioso sujeto con toda la ira que había acumulado durante las interminables horas de tortura, pero antes de conseguir siquiera rozarle, sus gritos se escucharon por toda la mansión.

Los chicos encerrados en las demás mazmorras se encogieron aún más, sabiendo que su turno llegaría tarde o temprano. Los seis presos se apiñaron y abrazaron, sabiendo que su final estaba cerca.

Unos pasos resonaron por la estancia y se acercaron al lugar donde Ron estaba a merced de su captor. Los gritos cesaron por completo.

-¿Qué te dije?

-Pensé que...

-No seas gilipollas Nathan, sabes que no me sienta bien que me contraríen. Nada de técnicas extremas, te lo dije claramente.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención...

-Sí era tu jodida intención, así que guárdate tus excusas para cualquier otro que desee perder el tiempo- se alejó con intención de irse, pero se paró después de recorrer solo unos metros- Y, por cierto, haz que me suban a la pelirroja, estoy algo aburrido.

-Descuida.

Ginny se abrazó a Harry en cuanto oyó aquellas palabras y ambos se sintieron desprotegidos e inútiles. **¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

* * *

**(PASADO)**

_Nos encontramos en el estanque del parque central a las cinco._

_D_

Miró la escueta nota sin poder creerlo. Llevaba semanas pidiéndole que hablaran cara a cara, pensaba que así podría asegurarse de si el rubio decía la verdad o no. Sin embargo, estaba totalmente confundida, había esperado cada carta con un ansia desmedida y Ron se había mostrado distante y taciturno desde su última pelea.

-¿A dónde vas?

La chica se sobresaltó y arrugó la nota con rapidez, escondiéndola en su puño. Por alguna razón que no acertaba a entender se había arreglado con esmero, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco y una coleta alta que le llegaba más allá de los hombros.

-A ningún lugar en particular- mintió, arreglándose distraídamente en el espejo para evitar la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Mientes...-expresó, sin levantar la voz, con una afirmación que solo dejaba ver la evidencia. La voz del chico denotaba una amargura que le dolió a su novia en el alma.

-Ron, yo...

En un movimiento ante el que no supo reaccionar, el chico le había dado la vuelta y la besaba con una pasión desmedida, fruto de las semanas de dolor y resentimiento.

-Lo siento Hermione, lo siento mucho-le susurró al oído, sin dejar de abrazarla- Sé que la alianza con el asqueroso Hurón botador es necesaria y debo confiar en ti. Tuve miedo, lo siento.

Por alguna razón, ella se sintió incómoda con aquella sincera disculpa. Sabía que tenía gran parte de la culpa y hacía tiempo que se refugiaba en el contacto por carta con Malfoy, viéndose desdeñada en aquel piso que compartían Harry, Ginny, Ron y ella. Ninguno de los tres había creído el contenido de las misivas y le repetían que no hiciera caso, obligándola a soportar el dolor en silencio y a contactar con todas las personas posibles alertándoles de lo ocurrido. La única que se lo había tomado en serio había sido McGonagall, pero no era una persona lo suficientemente cercana como para contarle sus penas. **Oh, profesora, convivo con gente que no me cree, me siento sola, mi vida es una mierda y solo puedo hablar con un estúpido rubio prepotente que está a las órdenes de un sádico. Déjeme llorar en su hombro y déme palmaditas en la espalda. **Le entraron ganas de reír solo de pensarlo.

-No pasa nada, Ron. Yo también lo siento, pero llego tarde, ¿vale?- se separó de él con delicadeza y notó cómo preparaba su huída.

-¿Nos vemos luego?

-Sí, claro -le dedicó una sonrisa que no sentía.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo.

Salió de la casa, escuchando antes de salir los gemidos de la habitación contigua a la suya. **¿Qué coño les pasa a esos dos? ¿Acaso no pueden dejar de comportarse como conejos? **Sonrió a su pesar, contenta de que el tiempo no hubiera enfriado la relación que tenían, cosa que no podía decir lo mismo de ella y de Ron. **No sé cómo seguiremos adelante, es todo tan difícil. **Suspiró apenada, pero enseguida sintió la energía renovada de aquella hermosa tarde de finales de verano; el sol calentaba su suave piel y su hermoso vestido bailaba con el viento.

Cuando llegó al parque se entretuvo observando a los niños pequeños jugando, a las madres conduciendo cochecitos de bebé y a los viejos contando batallitas de su juventud; todo en aquel lugar parecía rebosar vida. Los altos y frondosos árboles cubrían casi por completo el cielo y altos e irregulares setos crecían por doquier, sin orden ni concierto.

Se acodó en la baranda del estanque y se entretuvo contando los patos que nadaban en sus aguas verdes y pantanosas. **Debe ser aburrido estar todo el día ahí encerrado, rodeado de mierda y sin poder escapar. **Mientras reflexionaba sobre la tedioso vida de ser un pato, **¿es que no tenía otras cosas en las que pensar?** Unas cálidas mano se posaron en su rostro, tapándole la visión.

-Cierra los ojos-le pidió con delicadeza una dulce voz que conocía muy bien.

Obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces y tragó saliva cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura que la guiaban a algún lugar. Se dejó llevar y notó cómo, poco a poco, las risas infantiles y el murmullo de las conversaciones se hacía cada vez más lejano. El rubio destapó sus ojos cuando el silencio era roto a veces por el piar de los pájaros.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un pequeño círculo de hierba, no más grande que una cama matrimonial, rodeado de inmensos setos el doble de altos que Malfoy y parecía no tener ninguna entrada ni salida. Entre la hierba crecían tímidas florecillas de diferentes colores.

-Bienvenida a mi refugio.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Os he dejado con la intriga? Espero que sí =P

**¿Qué sabe Draco de Ili?**

**¿Para qué quiere Alan a Ginny?**

**¿Por qué Alan impide las torturas extremas?**

**¿De qué quiere hablar Draco con Hermione?**

Más en el próximo episodio.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, aquí tenéis otro capítulo... Por eso de que he estado ausente, esta es mi forma de pedir perdón. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo ^__^'

Este capítulo contiene una escena poco agradable. De todas formas... espero que os guste, en serio!!!

Mil millones de besos para todos (repartidos en el tiempo que deseéis) =P Pedid, pedid por esa boquita xD

Se me olvidó nombrar a **Hennessys** en el capítulo anterior. Gracias por tus reviews guapa! Te explico rápidamente tus dudas. Como bien has dicho, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione comparten piso. Se supone que hace cinco años que Harry derrotó a Voldemort; digamos que acepto el séptimo libro, salvo por el epílogo que me pareció totalmente desacertado -__-' xD

En fin, para gustos, colores. Y, bueno, lo de Pansy y Alan y lo de Draco y Hermione ya lo irás viendo.

=D

Le dedico el capítulo a mi Sabe bonita. Te quiero preciosa!

Go on!

Os sugiero que escuchéis mientras leéis el capítulo, la canción: "Sleep" de Dandy Warhols. Sugerencia, nada más... xD

* * *

(PRESENTE)

Miraba atentamente por la venta, contemplando a los transeúntes que iban con prisas, arrastrando consigo sus propios problemas y unos cuerpos con los que no estaban a gusto. Encendió un cigarrillo, bastante alterada y dejó que el humo penetrara en sus pulmones; no le importaba contaminarse más, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba podrida

**Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... **Su voz no se le iba de la mente y el corazón se le encogía de miedo y de asco. Se arrebujó aún más en su bata, en un intento por retener el calor que no poseía, pero no era capaz. **Solo frío...**

No quería girarse, no podía enfrentar al ser que más repugnaba del universo, recostado en su cama a sus anchas y sabiéndose dueño de todo. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de llorar, dejaba que el dolor la lacerara por dentro y, poco a poco, destruyera su corazón. No me importa vivir o morir.

**¡Qué suerte tienes, no te han obligado a vivir en la mansión como al resto!** Esta vez la voz de Draco en su mente, le dibujó una amarga y dolorosa sonrisa. **Draco, Granger, poneos a salvo, no dejéis que os encuentren, por favor,** deseó con una fuerte energía.

Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y supo que se acercaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero solo de pensar en su olor, su voz, sus manos mancillando su cuerpo; que ahora le pertenecía a él. Se sentía como una marioneta en manos de su verdugo, el verdugo que aniquilaba sus sentimientos y la convertía en un despojo humano. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando él rodeó su cintura con los brazos y pegó su prominente erección a su trasero; una mano le tocó el pubis a través de la tela y ella soltó el cigarrillo sin darse cuenta.

-¿No te apetece repetir?-ella fue incapaz de responder, la voz de él no era amable ni tampoco estaba sugiriendo.- Oh, vamos, sé que te mueres por estar conmigo.

Le quitó la bata con rudeza y le dio la vuelta, acariciando el cuerpo de la chica al igual que el de una posesión de la que podía disponer siempre que quisiera. **Eso es lo que soy. Su puta, su muñeca hinchable. Los sentimientos no importan.**

Se dejó arrastrar por el chico hasta la cama, él no dejaba de morderla y manosearla, marcando su territorio. Como un puto animal...

-Te gusta, ¿eh?

No le respondió, jamás le respondía, aquel monólogo durante el sexo, **violación**, insistía su mente; solo lo empujaba a excitarse más. **Es patético, se excita consigo mismo**. Ella permanecía con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo flojo; sentía aquellos mordiscos y aquellas caricias como a kilómetros de distancia, nada estaba pasando, _todo_ estaba bien. Era una mera espectadora en aquel aberrante acto, hacía muchos meses que no lloraba ni le suplicaba, moría cada día un poquito más.

La penetró con la misma violencia de siempre, abriéndose paso a la fuerza, dañándola; pero ya no conseguía arrancarle gritos de dolor. **No puedo chillar de dolor, ¿no lo ves? Los muertos no lloran, ni sienten. Esa no soy yo, es solo mi cuerpo, que sufre sin medida.**

Lo sentía moverse dentro de ella, cada vez más rápido y, de vez en cuando, la obligaba a besarlo; eso era lo que más la disgustaba, aquellos besos que no iban cargados ni de amor ni de pasión, solo eran una marca más de posesión. **Eres mía, mía, no puedes escapar... **Acabó dentro de ella, sin protección alguna y dejó caer su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el tembloroso de la chica. El moreno sonreía con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro.

-Ha estado genial, ¿verdad?- la besó en la boca- Esta vez ni te has inmutado, eso es que ya te vas acostumbrando a mí – Se acercó a su oído y le mordió el lóbulo – Estás buenísima, siéntete privilegiada de tenerme; yo también estoy buenísimo.

Aguantó las náuseas que se le habían asentado en el estómago y quiso que se quitara de encima, el contacto con aquel cuerpo sudoroso perfectamente moldeado le daba unas tremendas ganas de chillar. Sin embargo, antes de que perdiera el control, el chico se apartó y comenzó a vestirse con cierta indiferencia; la chica aprovechó para coger su bata y ponérsela con precipitación.

-Me largo, he dejado a Nathan con las torturas y la última vez que fui casi mata a mis presos – la informó de corrido – Además, tengo a cierta pelirroja esperándome; vuelvo por la noche.

Le guiñó un ojo y se relamió, pensando en lo que le esperaba al llegar a la mansión.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Pansy no pudo controlarse más y vomitó sobre la alfombra. Las lágrimas caían ahora imparables de sus ojos y se acurrucó en un rincón, abrazándose las rodillas. La mirada se le había oscurecido y apretó los dientes con rabia, su semblante pedía venganza.

**Te odio, cabrón.**

* * *

La banda tocaba con fuerza en el escenario y las parejas de bailarines movían sus esbeltos cuerpos al compás de la música, incansables y sonrientes como muñecos.

Una chica de pelo negro estaba sentaba en la barra, observando atentamente a su alrededor y bebiendo una copa de lo más fuerte que había.

-Esto es genial, ¿no te parece? ¡Qué fiesta! No sé por qué no querías venir.

Miró a Christine con cierta indiferencia, no sabía por qué tenía que cargar con aquella niña estúpida. Si, ya, órdenes de Laertes, había que presentar a su querida sobrina en sociedad y mostrarla como un mono de feria para que se casara pronto y tuviera herederos dignos. Las cejas de Pansy se encontraban muy unidas en una permanente expresión de disgusto.

-Sí, súper interesante – comentó con ironía – Hacer de niñera es apasionante, Christine. Deberías considerarlo como opción de futuro.

-No te quejes, hay gente de tu edad.

-Ya, los camareros y los elfos domésticos – bufó con sorna y encendió un cigarrillo con nerviosismo.

-¡Eh! Pansy, oye

-¿Qué quieres ahora? - preguntó, deseando que la dejara en paz.

-¿Conoces a aquel tipo? Creo que es el hijo de Laertes, ha estudiado en las mejores escuelas de Alemania y es guapísimo. - dijo Christine, totalmente emocionada.

Pansy miró de mala gana hacia el lugar que le indicaba la cría y se quedó boquiabierta, no estaba exagerando en absoluto. El chico vestía una elegante túnica negra de gala y una capa a juego, que le daban un aire aristocrático; tenía unos profundos y duros ojos azules y su cabeza estaba adornada con hermosos rizos negros. Era de complexión atlética y sus músculos estaban bien marcados; además no podemos olvidarnos...

-¡Vaya culo tiene! ¿Lo has visto? Si pudiera, me lo tiraría ahora mismo, allí en las mesas de canapé. Tiraría todos los platos y lo lanzaría con fuerza, poniéndome sobre él y tocando su...

-Creo que me has dado suficientes detalles de tu asquerosa fantasía sexual- le dijo, volviendo a su bebida pero sin quitarle ojo al recién llegado.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-No, ni me interesa.

-Ya, claro – se burló – Su nombre es Alan, Alan Dacius.

* * *

**Te mataré, no conseguirás escapar, acabaré matándote.**

* * *

Jejeje, hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os he dejado con la intriga de más? Mucho más en el próximo capítulo (to be continued... xD)

**Prometo una buena ración de Draco y Hermione en el próximo ^^**

**Besitos cariñosos! Se os quiere!**

**Loca, siempre: Lyrien**


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Aquí traigo otro capítulo más. El anterior se me quedaba un poco cortito, pero lo cierto es que si le añadía esta parte se me quedaba demasiado largo y quise separarlo para escribir todas las cosas que quería! =D

Os quiere, siempre! Esta loca sin remedio!

Play!

* * *

**(PASADO)**

Sus risas inundaron el pequeño refugio. Estaban echados, el uno junto al otro y se contaban tonterías para distraer el dolor, como si fueran viejos amigos. Ambos habían descubierto, con gran sorpresa, que se divertían juntos.

-Y luego Jo se vengó, dejando calva a Christine durante una semana. Tenías que verla con la cabeza como una bola de billar, creo que la enana tenía mono de sexo y casi se vuelve loca. A lo mejor implanta una nueva moda.

Estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas, encontraban la historia sumamente divertida y se revolcaban por la hierba, sujetándose las costillas. Malfoy fue parando poco a poco, la miraba muy serio y sus orbes grises la estremecían por completo; quiso apartar la mirada, sin embargo, le fue imposible. **Estoy atrapada**, pensó. **Está atrapada**, se percató él, sin una verdadera alegría.

-Estás... muy guapa, no te lo había dicho – comentó rápidamente, algo azorado.

-Gra... gracias, Hurón – se tapó la boca al terminar la frase.

Draco la miraba ceñudo.

-¿Hurón? - se extraño.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre – mientras decía estas palabras, las risas volvieron a ella – Lo... siento, es tan diver... tido.

El chico, sin quererlo, se rió con ella y todos sus pensamientos se encontraron a la vez. Se lo estaba pasando bien _de verdad_. **Me estoy riendo de verdad. Se mete conmigo y me hace gracia; esto no puede ser bueno.**

-Draco... - la titubeante voz de la bruja lo devolvió a la realidad - ¿Te molesta que te llame así? Eres la persona que siento más cercana últimamente – comentó, avergonzada.

-No, tranquila, Hermione – saboreó su nombre y le supo bien – Supongo que eres la única con la que puedo hablar.

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por un triste suspiro. Ella lo miraba con atención, atenta a sus movimientos; por lo que, viéndolo tan abatido, no pudo controlar su mano y le acarició el hermoso cabello rubio. **Genial, Hermione, te estás luciendo. ¿Por qué no paras de consolar al Hurón? **Draco no comentó nada, seguía mirándola con esa intensidad que hacía de las palabras un estorbo; el momento solo les pertenecía a ellos y era algo muy íntimo. Hermione se acercó a él, apoyando su cabeza en el duro pecho del chico; lo que hizo que este se estremeciera, sin poder evitarlo. Ella escuchaba los latidos de corazón del rubio, alterados inconscientemente por su cercanía. **¡Qué bien se siente esto!**

-Cuéntame cómo son – rompió el silencio ella.

-¿Todos?

-Solo los que vivís en la mansión.

Notó cómo una mano acariciaba distraídamente su cabello y una placentera sonrisa afloró a los labios de la morena.

-Pues... en la mansión creo que vivimos diez. No, no, once – se apresuró a corregir – Ya te hablé de Alan y las hermanas Labelle, primas segundas de Alan. Jo está saliendo con Nathan, Nathan Wilde; no es un chico muy espabilado, pero es bastante guapo, eso le da puntos positivos con las chicas.

-Estúpidas – se regodeó Hermione. **¿Estúpidas? Mira quién fue a hablar.**

-Tienes toda la razón – concedió – Nathan es el típico rubio de ojos azules. Después están Emily Sinclair y Alec Poitier, son pareja. Emily es como una cría de bucles rubios, pequeña y saltarina; eso la convierte en una zorra sádica sin escrúpulos. Alec es bastante mordaz y otro loco adicto al sexo; de eso hay mucho en la mansión.

-Como Harry y Ginny – comentó, sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Ah, calla! No me obligues a imaginármelo o tendré que usar un _obliviate_ – se rió, revolviéndole el pelo.

-¡No me despeines, Hurón!

-Con que ahora soy de nuevo un hurón, ¿no? - la miró con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

-Nunca has dejado de serlo – le respondió, sacándole la lengua.

-Te vas a enterar, sabelotodo.

De un movimiento imprevisto, la inmovilizó contra la hierba con su propio cuerpo y comenzó a arrancar hierba, con la que regaba su pelo, su escote...

-Loco enfermo – le espetó. Se levantó con toda la dignidad que poseía, sacudiéndose y tirándole parte de la hierba al rubio. Intentó despegarse un poco el vestido para quitarse la hierba que se le había metido por dentro - ¡Cómo pica! También me has destrozado el peinado.

-Si quieres te ayudo con la hierba que se te metió accidentalmente por el escote.

-No, gracias – le lanzó una furibunda mirada.

-Y yo que lo hacía por caridad – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Imbécil – masculló.

Una tonelada de hierba cayó de repente sobre el rubio, ocultándolo por completo. El chico se desenterró con rapidez, sacudiéndose como un perro y escupiendo fragmentos de cosa verde. Vio cómo la chica trataba de ocultar su varita, prueba del delito.

-Granger... - la llamó, con los dientes apretados pero con la voz calmada.

-¿Sí, Malfoy? - puso una inocente y santa sonrisa.

-Vas a morir.

Se persiguieron, corriendo por aquel estrecho círculo y lanzándose mágicamente hierba. **Si seguimos así, moriremos sepultados**, pensó, muerta de risa.

La alcanzó por fin, después de muchos intentos fallidos, y la acercó a él peligrosamente.

-Ahora sí puedo ayudarte a quitarte la hierba – se insinuó.

-¡Cómo te pasas, Hurón! - su voz sonó menos firme de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Lo apartó de un empujón, pero él no la soltó y volvió a acercarla. Su boca se pegó al oído de la chica, gesto que la descolocó por completo.

-Gracias – le susurró.

Los labios de Draco se posaron en la ruborizada mejilla de Hermione.

-Hasta pronto.

Desapareció de allí sin decir nada más y ella se dejó caer, tocándose la mejilla. **Me estoy volviendo loca y me han metido en un psiquiátrico, eso lo explica todo.**

* * *

**(PASADO)**

-¿Draco? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás lleno de hierba! - la molesta voz de Christine le llenó los oídos.

-Sí, Draco, vaya pinta tienes – la apoyó Jo.

-Me crucé con una furia – respondió, tan campante.

Sonrió para sus adentros y cerró los ojos, lo más agradable que poseía en esos momentos eran sus pensamientos. **Será una pena... eres muy bella.**

* * *

**(PASADO)**

Cerró la puerta de casa y se apoyó en ella, dejando caer su cuerpo lentamente. **¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué él? No debería fiarme de ese idiota. ¿Qué pasa si me hace daño? No sé por qué de repente está tan simpático**. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, confundida. Los restos de hierba aún se veían en su pelo y su ropa, había sido una de las mejores tardes de su vida. Es tan asquerosamente guapo...

-¡Hermione!

Ron la miraba desde el pasillo, sin atreverse a acercarse. La chica se incorporó, interrumpiendo de mala gana sus cavilaciones y se acercó a él.

-Ronald... te he echado de menos – la mentirá le sonó cruel, pero no se detuvo – Hemos de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con deseo, desabrochando su camisa y sus pantalones por el camino. Le parecía imposible esperar hasta llegar a la cama. Hacía una semana que Ron no la tocaba de esa manera y mucho tiempo más que no la veía desatada de deseo, por lo que se dejó inundar por ella y no pensó en nada más.

El sexo fue agresivo, primitivo, instintivo; nada comparado con las caricias que se solían prodigar. Hermione no recordaba nunca haberse sentido de esa manera; necesitaba descargarse a mordiscos y arañazos, invitando al chico a que entrara en ella más, todo lo que pudiera, llenándola y haciéndola llegar al éxtasis más absoluto. No sabía el por qué de sus reacciones pero se dejaba llevar, su cuerpo hablaba por ella.

Los gemidos de la chica no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de Ginny y su cuerpo vibraba con la violencia y la intensidad del acto.

Ron cayó sobre ella sudando y se abrazó a su cuerpo. Poco después, el chico estaba roncando y Hermione le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí. **Pensaba en él; lo hacía con Ron pero lo deseaba a él dentro de mí. Lo siento, lo siento Ron. ¿Por qué...?**

Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó que unas cálidas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

**Todo lo que veo en mi mente es el gris de tus ojos...**

* * *

**Bueno, qué, ¿qué tal el capi? Ojalá os haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo ^^**

**Besitos grandes a todos!!**


End file.
